


For You

by maxRebo



Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Reality TV, Smut, they both curse like sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxRebo/pseuds/maxRebo
Summary: Shane indulges Haley in watching her favorite trashy reality show. It turns out not to be such a sacrifice after all.(This takes place within the storyline of Old Patterns, New Threads, but can be read on its own)
Relationships: Haley/Shane (Stardew Valley)
Series: Old Patterns, New Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing this scene as part of the sequel to OPNT, and it still happens in that storyline, but it just kind of felt like it should be its own little one shot. Still loving this ship!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“This is so fucking dumb,” Haley huffed, tossing a blond curl over her shoulder and adjusting the blanket she was buried in. “I can’t _believe_ he chose that girl over the librarian!”

“It’s got to be rigged,” Shane agreed from where he was reclined next to her on the couch.

“I bet you the producers made him do it just because she creates so much drama.” Haley sighed. “She doesn’t _deserve_ the saving kiss.”

“Not here for the right reasons,” Shane echoed in his low baritone. If she didn’t know better, she’d say he wasn’t even mocking her.

“I don’t even know why I watch this,” Haley sighed. She felt a little guilt prickle. “We can put something on that you like instead.” She picked up the controller.

“You don’t have to change it cause of me.”

“It’s fine.” Haley started scrolling through the list of shows.

It was silent for a long while as she searched through the guide.

“Won’t uh... that girl’s twin that got eliminated last week be on the post show interviews, though?” 

Haley paused with the controller in her hand, noting the hint of concern in his voice. She watched him from the corner of her eye for a moment.

Shane cocked an eyebrow. 

“Oh... my ….Yoba.” She failed at holding in a giggle.

“What?” He straightened a little.

She could hardly take how amusing this was. After all the coaxing she had to do to get him to watch. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You're like, _totally_ invested in this.” 

“‘ _True Love’s Kiss?”_ He sputtered out a scoff. “ No offense Hales, but it’s garbage” 

“I know.” Haley couldn’t hold in her delight, tilting her head. “And you fucking love it.” 

Shane shook his head and made an indecipherable mutter of protest. 

Haley raised her eyebrows combatively, lifting the controller, threatening to change the channel. 

Shane sighed, his gruff expression giving way to defeat. “I just want to see if he picks the hand model.” 

Haley let out a full laugh, beyond delighted.

“Alright, alright. It sucked me in, okay?” He snatched the controller from her, a hint of a smile ghosting on his lips.

Haley watched him as a noisy commercial reflected in his deep brown eyes, warmed through by the realization that he was just going to continue surprising her. She felt a swell of affection for him that slowly began to shift into something with more of a bite to it, an ache she wanted to soothe.

She emerged from her blanket and moved towards him slowly. He stayed still, stoic and reclined, letting her gradually encroach his space, his eyes tracing with interest to her hands that were sliding up his chest. 

He tilted his chin up slightly, lazily inviting a kiss. She leaned towards him, acquiescing, a little dizzy with want.

She pressed her lips to his softly, feeling the brush of his 5’o clock shadow on her cheek. His hand ran through her hair to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She hummed at the graze of his soft tongue on hers. 

His other hand wrapped around the small of her back and now she was being pulled into his lap. There was an edge to their kisses now, and it suddenly seemed absurd that they hadn’t been doing this for the past hour. Haley could feel a maddening stiffness pressing between her legs as she straddled him, and her mind was swirling around what she wanted next.

She was abruptly snapped out of her lustful thoughts when his hands gripped her upper arms, breaking the kiss and lifting her slightly from his lap. 

“Oh wait, it’s back on.” 

She let out an indignant shriek as she was playfully tossed to the other side of the couch, falling backwards awkwardly onto her abandoned blanket. He had a devilish grin on his face as he pretended to settle back in to watch. 

She was laughing so hard she could barely manage to yell at him. “I’m _recording_ it, you asshole!” 

She had started to sit up but Shane was suddenly hovered over her, easing her back down. “Well, in that case.”

The amusement on his face faded and her breath caught at the way his lidded gaze was taking her in with intention. He lowered himself to kiss her and she could feel the heat of his body hovering over her as she arched up towards him. She grasped his cheek and reciprocated the kiss hungrily, feeling the almost unbearable tension return in an instant.

Shane traced his lips over her cheek to lightly nibble her ear and it sent tingles up her whole body, making her whimper softly. His hands traced down to rub her breasts, kneading them, gently at first and then pressing them together with more of a grip. Somehow he always seemed to use the perfect amount of pressure where it didn't quite hurt. His thumbs swirled at her nipples, which were lightly poking through the bralette she had on under her shirt.

She licked into his mouth, wondering how far he wanted this to go, if clothes were coming off or…

His hands traveled down to the waistband of her leggings. “I miss your skirts from the summer,” he rumbled. 

Haley smirked, arching her hips to help him with tugging them down. Clothes off, it was.

“Not that you don’t look fucking hot in this tight shit, but it really slows down the process.” He huffed from the labor of peeling them down her legs.

“It’ll be worth the effort,” she purred at him, kicking them off from where they were now bunched at her ankles. They both hastily took their shirts off, tossing them on to the floor.

She settled back and he looked a little dazed staring at her lower half, and she remembered that she was wearing a mesh thong that was completely see through. It wasn’t actually an intentional choice to be sexy, she just really needed to do laundry and it was an uncomfortable last resort. But he didn’t need to know that. She bit her lip, flashing him her best sultry look.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. 

She started working open the fly of his pants, feeling a spark of lust at the impressive bulge waiting for her there. She reached into his open fly and cupped it over his underwear, liking the way he tensed at her touch.

They started kissing again, harshly now, and she felt a lustful, needy ache between her legs. “We could...go to my room..” she breathed to him through kisses. Emily wasn’t due home for hours, but it seemed like a more civilized place for this than on the couch in the middle of the living room.

“No.” Shane pulled her hips to him roughly, lining up his now freed and rigid cock against the soft mesh of her underwear, making her breath catch as he slid his hard length against it. “Right here.”

Haley let out a shuddering breath, rolling her hips against him for more friction and more pressure. He was right, forget the bedroom. This needed to happen, right the fuck now.

After a few more torturous slides of his erection between her legs she was feeling beyond worked up. “Shane,” she pleaded at him. 

Finally, he linked his fingers over her underwear. She helped to push them down her hips past her thighs. Shane made a hungry little grunt, and she knew where he was headed by the look in his deep brown eyes.

Haley bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt his soft tongue slide against her. She lifted her hips slightly so he could add more pressure, and she let out a soft, happy moan at the sensation of him lapping between her legs. One of his hands snuck under her ass, squeezing it and making her whimper. She threaded her hands through his dark hair, soaking in the pleasure. 

It felt incredible, but soon it was too much and she was needing to feel all of him. She sat up and cupped his cheek in her hand and brought him gently back towards her. She could see how hard and angry his erection looked, and it made her whole body pulse with want.

She could taste herself on his lips as they kissed again, haphazard and needy. Shane lined himself up with her, and she felt the smooth head of his dick pressing against her, searching for the give of her entrance.

“I love you,” she whispered to him softly. It was raw and unplanned, something about the intensity of the moment pulled it out of her chest.

“I love you,” he rumbled back into her neck. There was a heavy pause and she attempted to ready herself for his purposeful thrust forward, but she cried out to feel the overwhelming surge of pleasure and edge of pain as he pushed inside. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed softly. He gave her a kiss and then began slow, rhythmic movements into her. She held tightly to him, rolling her hips against him for more, the hint of pain subsiding into an almost unbearable pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around him as he sped up his pace, wanting to feel more of him, all of him. They were both huffing anguished breaths from the effort. 

She wanted to prolong it, but something about the urgency and unexpectedness of how it all unfolded added to the intensity, and she could feel a familiar and thrilling sensation building between her legs as he rutted into her.

“Shane-” she started, feeling a spark of panic.

He responded with a possessive bite of her throat, sucking the sensitive skin as he continued his rhythm. The intense sensation pushed her over, a shuddering wave rolling down her core to where he was moving inside her. She gasped in pleasure, and she heard him let out a low grumble of approval.

“ _Fuck_ ..shit....” he breathed, his face pained. She knew he was close. 

“Do it...” she whispered to him, a smile starting to turn the corners of her lips. "Do it, Shane."

He lost it then, a deep groan sounding from deep in his chest. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation of him pulsing inside her, taking in the sound of his harsh, ragged breaths.

  
  
  
  


A while later, they were both wrapped up in the blanket together, watching the interviews and fast-forwarding through the countless commercial breaks.

“We should always do this,” Haley mused from where she was curled contentedly against his chest. 

She felt the rumble of his laugh. “Yeah?”

“Not _that_. I mean, recording the show. So we don’t have to watch the commercials.”

“Oh.” She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was smirking. “Yeah, I guess that’d be good too.” 

She giggled.

“Listen, I really did exaggerate before. This show is shit. I just watch it for you.” 

Haley pursed her lips sassily. “Mmhmm.”

The arm that was draped around her pulled her in a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly treasure any kudos and comments. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
